1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera apparatus, and more particularly to a surveillance camera apparatus partially constituting a surveillance system for watching a specific object such as for example unqualified people and other intruders intruding into a special room that permits people with permission to enter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, there have been proposed a wide variety of conventional surveillance camera apparatuses. One of the typical examples of the surveillance camera apparatuses thus known is shown in FIGS. 21 and 22 as having a reference number 200. The conventional surveillance camera apparatus 200 comprises a camera unit 202 for taking an image of a specific object, and a camera retaining assembly 203 for retaining the camera unit 202. The camera retaining assembly 203 includes a stationary member 201 secured to a fixed structure such as for example a ceiling wall forming part of a building, and a side wall forming part of an elevator cage, a holder shaft 205 revolvably supported on the stationary member 201 and having a holder revolution axis 205a around which the holder shaft 205 is revolvable with respect to the stationary member 201, a holder member 206 fixedly mounted on the holder shaft 205, a camera shaft 207 revolvably supported on the holder member 206 and having a camera revolution axis 207a in perpendicular relationship with the holder revolution axis 205a of the holder shaft 205 and around which the camera shaft 207 is revolvable with respect to the holder member 206 in unison with the camera unit 202.
The conventional surveillance camera apparatus 200 further comprises a dome cover 204 for accommodating the camera unit 202, and a case member (not shown) integrally formed with the dome cover 204. The dome cover 204 is in the form of hemispheric shape, and made of a transparent material to have the camera unit 202 take the image of the specific object therethrough. The dome cover 204 has an opening 204a and a spherical portion 204b as seen by a two-dot chain line in FIG. 21.
As best shown in FIG. 22, the conventional surveillance camera apparatus 200 further comprises a camera driving unit 223 for driving the camera unit 202 to have the camera unit 202 revolve around the camera revolution axis 207a of the camera shaft 207 with respect to the holder member 206, and a holder driving unit 215 for driving the holder member 206 to have the holder member 206 revolve around the holder revolution axis 205a with respect to the stationary member 201. The camera driving unit 223 includes a camera electric motor 216 for transmitting revolution torques to the camera shaft 207 to have the camera unit 202 revolve around the camera revolution axis 207a with respect to the holder member 206, and a camera encoder 217 for counting and encoding the revolution number of the camera electric motor 216, while the holder driving unit 215 includes a holder electric motor 208 for transmitting revolution torques to the holder shaft 205 to have the holder member 206 revolve around the holder revolution axis 205a with respect to the stationary member 201, and a holder encoder 209 for counting and encoding the revolution number of the holder electric motor 208.
The conventional surveillance camera apparatus 200 electrically connected to an exterior controller producing a position signal indicative of the position of the camera unit 202, and a camera drive control unit 218 for controlling the camera driving unit 223 to have the camera driving unit 223 drive the camera unit 202 to have the camera unit 202 revolve around the camera revolution axis 207a with respect to the holder member 206, and a holder drive control unit 210 for controlling the holder driving unit 215 to have the holder driving unit 215 drive the holder member 206 to have the holder member 206 revolve around the holder revolution axis 205a with respect to the stationary member 201.
The camera drive control unit 218 includes an input terminal 222 for inputting the position signal, a camera position range memory 220 for previously storing therein a camera position range, for example plus or minus 90 degree of the angle, in which the camera unit 202 is revolvable around the camera revolution axis 207a with respect to the holder member 206 to have the camera unit 202 take the image of the object, a camera position detector 221 for detecting a camera position at which the camera unit 202 is positioned based on the revolution number of the camera electric motor 216 encoded by the camera encoder 217, and a camera motor controller 219 for controlling the camera electric motor 216 based on the camera position range stored by the camera position range memory 220, the camera position detected by the camera position detector 221, and the position signal inputted through the input terminal 222.
The holder drive control unit 210 includes an input terminal 214 for inputting the position signal, a holder position range memory 212 for previously storing therein a holder position range, for example plus or minus 90 degree of the angle, in which the holder member 206 is revolvable around the holder revolution axis 205a with respect to the stationary member 201 to have the camera unit 202 take the image of the object, a holder position detector 213 for detecting a holder position at which the holder member 206 is positioned based on the revolution number of the holder electric motor 208 encoded by the holder encoder 209, and a holder motor controller 211 for controlling the holder electric motor 208 based on the holder position range stored by the holder position range memory 212, the holder position detected by the holder position detector 213, and the position signal inputted through the input terminal 214.
The camera unit 202 is movable with respect to the stationary member 201 in a surveillance area which is restricted by the camera position range stored by the camera position range memory 220 and the holder position range stored by the holder position range memory 212.
The conventional surveillance camera apparatus thus constructed as previously mentioned, however, encounters such a problem that a movable area where the camera unit is capable of mechanically moving with respect to the stationary member 201 is slightly larger than the surveillance area to minimally take account of different sizes and installation of structural members constituting part of the conventional surveillance camera apparatus. The slightly large area, heretofore, has not been used due to an excessive small area for use in other purposes.
On the other hand, there has been various operations involving this kind of surveillance camera apparatus. These operations includes a camera unit test for checking a lens, a filter changing operation for changing different infrared filters, a lens cleaning operation for cleaning the lens, and a camera locking operation for locking the camera unit to the camera retaining assembly when the surveillance camera apparatus is transported from one place to other place. These operations has so far been carried out by operators so that these operations are laborious and tedious for the operators.